The Rogue Princess
by DeanWinchester'sWife4Ever578
Summary: Amalia, the long-lost sister of Maxon, is reunited with her family after she is caught trying to steal from the castle. (takes place a week after the marriage)
1. Chapter 1

The Rogue Princess

Chapter 1: Meeting Amalia

I never thought I would be a princess. But it turns out, I was. I still am. But my chance of being a queen? Nope. None. Although, I got a prize for coming out of the dark. An amazing sister-in-law. Her name's America, and she is the queen of Illea.

"C'mon, lets's go!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!"

"Come faster!" I tore around the corner. "Whoa, stop!" Faye halted.

"Is that it?" I nodded.

"There are pure gold necklaces and bracelets and crowns in there."

"Wow..." I grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's go!" We ran over to the store. "Wait here." I walked into the store.

"Hello, young lady! Is there anything I can get you today?" The merchant asked in a cheerful voice. _Your voice won't be cheerful for long._ I thought.

"Um, yes, actually! I came in to browse, but there's a specific item I'm looking for." The merchant smiled as I walked over to the counter.

"Ah, yes. Is it a beautiful necklace? Or a charming bracelet perhaps?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I do know it's called the, "Rubied Treasure." His smile got bigger.

"Very good, very good. That is our most prized crown. I shall get it from the back. Wait here, will you?" He disappeared behind the back flap. I ran to the door.

"Get in here! Hurry!" Faye scrambled in. "Take anything of value. There's no one here, you won't get caught." I hurried to the counter while Faye grabbed some objects. I heard the merchant's footsteps approaching.

"Faye, he's coming!" I whisper-shouted. Faye ran out the door.

"Here it is, madame." He carefully laid the crown on the counter. "Now, let's talk about the price, I-"

"Hold it there. I have a proposition for you." The merchant became curious.

"Yes, what is the proposition?" _Time to lay the cards on the table._

"If I can prove, in fact, that this crown is not actually the Rubied Treasure, I get to have it for free." The merchant gasped.

"I'm totally flabbergasted that you would even **think** that this is a fake!" I quietly laughed.

"Watch, I'll prove it." I grabbed the crown and held it up. "It will be proven fake, if I can strike one of the rubies with my nail and the ruby will break." I lifted my nail and hit a ruby. A crack appeared.

"There are two ways I knew this was fake; One, my nail has cracked the ruby. Two, everyone knows the **actual** Rubied Treasure is safe and sound in the castle." The merchant looked down at his shoes. "Good day, sir." I casually walked out and Faye and I ran across the street.

"Did it work?" I scoffed.

"Of course it did. Now, c'mon, we gotta get this stuff back home."

We ducked under the collasped wall.

"Ah, home sweet home." I plopped on the bean bag. Faye poured out what she took from the store.

"Soon we'll have enough to buy that puppy we wanted!" Faye exclaimed. I sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah, and then what? We have to go out again to get more money to feed the damn thing! We already spend enough feeding ourselves!" I plopped back again, frustrated.

"I wish we had the actual Rubied Treasure. Then we'd be set for life." I abruptly sat up.

"That's it! We'll steal the Rubied Treasure **and** some gold!" Faye looked at me, puzzled.

"But the Rubied Treasure's in the castle." I looked at her. "Oh...what?! You expect us to break into the castle?!"

"Yup! I mean, how hard could it be?"

"I don't know, maybe the rebel alarm will mistake us for rebels and the guards will shoot on sight? Or-or we could get caught and sentenced to death! Yeah! Huh! Did you think about that?! Huh?!"

"Faye!" I yelled. "If you don't want to do it, then I'll go alone!"

"That sounds like a good plan!" Faye lowered her voice. "Just...don't get caught, okay?" I looked at her.

"I won't."

I rode my bike up the hill. The castle was getting closer and closer. Finally, I stopped and hid my bike in the bushes. Walking through the garden, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stopped in my tracks and leaned down. Suddenly, a figure approached me quickly. I took the chance and jumped on them. We struggled for a while until-

"Amalia?" I stopped wrestling.

"Faye?" We both shined our flashlights on each other. It was Faye, sure enough.

"You came?" We asked at the same time. We giggled.

"Who goes there?!" We both froze. A guard was shining a flashlight in our direction.

"Oh no..." I whispered. "We're screwed." Faye and I held on to each other as the guard got closer and closer and...passed us. He walked straight past us!

"I'm over here, you big ninny! Come and get me!" A voice shouted from the dark. The guard ran in the direction the voice came from.

"That sounds like..."

"My cousin, Pip, from Britain? It is him. He's given us some time, but not much." Faye said. I grabbed her hand.

"C'mon." We ran through the gardens to a tower that was part of the castle.

"Okay, it looks like I can climb this. Do you remember the climbing lesson I gave you?" Faye looked at me. "Okay, never mind. Find another way in, I'll meet you at the treasury." She nodded, thenn ran off. I grabbed the first brick and climbed. When I reached the top, I pulled myself through the window. And then I discovered something. _It was the queen's bedroom._ From the selection.

"This is where she slept..." I touched the fabric of the bed. There was a note lying on the ground. I picked it up. Here's what it said:

Dad, I'm sorry. I never got the chance to say goodbye. Now I'm queen, but nothing feels right without you here. Everytime I turn around, I expect to you to be there. But you never are. The citicens are working on a cure for Maxon's mother. I hope they get it to work, cause then... well, maybe I can use it on you. I miss you, Dad.

Love,

America

I dropped the note when I heard a commotion in the hallway. I cracked open the door and saw Faye being dragged by both arms by two different guards down the hall.

"No!" I screamed, and I tried to pull Faye out of the guard's hands, but another guard came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I fought and screamed and kicked and yelled, but that guard wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"We're bringing you to the king and queen. Resisting is not wise." The king and queen! I knew what that meant. It made me fight harder. We finally arrived at the king and queen's bedroom. They knocked on the door. No answer.

"You'll go in the dungeons until the king and queen can deal with you properly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rogue Princess

Chapter 2

In The Dungeons

Three days. We've been down here for three days. The king and queen must've been really busy. Three. Days. With no food, no entertainment, no bathroom. The water was taken from little drops coming out of a pipe. We weren't even sure it was healthy. We just drank. Faye got sick. She huddled up in the corner, clutching her stomach. But, that changed, when America finally came down to see us.

"Hello?" A young voice came cutting through the darkness. "Faye? Amalia?" I tried to call out, but my voice was hoarse and cracked. I crawled over to the bars and banged on them three times to tell her we were here, but mostly, to tell her how long we've been trapped here.

"Three days, huh?" Her beautiful face came into view. I nodded. She unlocked the door and let me out. "Where's your friend?" I pointed to the lump of human in the corner.

"Sh-she needs h-help." America looked at me.

"I'll send some paramedics down later. Come with me." I followed her up the stairs. When I saw the light, I winced. The light seemed like a solar flare going off in my face, after three days of darkness. She brought me to a room. It was a dressing room.

"Pick out any dress you like." I turned to look at her.

"W-why are y-you treating m-me so ni-nicely?" America winked at me.

"After you have fitted yourself into your chosen dress, go to the sink and gargle some salt water and wash your face. A perfume bottle is sitting on the dresser. Before you leave, spray some of that on." I was even more confused.

"Leave? Where to?"

"The throne room. The king has an important meeting with you." America walked halfway out the door. "You better hurry. He's anxious to see you." I did all the things she told me to do. I grabbed a peach dress to match my blonde hair. Well, it was blonde after I washed it out. Before, it was brown. I gargled the salt water.

"Hello? Alright, I can talk again." I put my hair up in a bun and sprayed the perfume on myself. I took a deep breath and walked to the throne room. America and the king were waiting for me. I curtsied.

"Your Majesties." I heard Maxon breathe in.

"Your curtsy is flawless." Then he whispered to America; "It has to be her."

"Thank you, your Majesty." I stood up straight.

"What is your last name, Amalia?" Maxon asked.

"I don't know. I was found by a nice shopkeeper and she told me that I was in a golden basket and engraved on the basket was Amalia." Maxon took a breath again.

"And, who might this shopkeeper be?" I lowered my head.

"She's dead."

"I'm very sorry, Amalia." America said.

"When, exactly, were you found?" Maxon was laying on the questions.

"June 18th, your Majesty." Abruptly, Maxon got up from the throne and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't hug back.

"It is you!" He said, pulling away to see my face.

"Um, who?" America wiped away tears from Maxon's eyes.

"You don't remember, because it was so long ago. You're my long-lost little sister."

I'm the king's sister. I'm the king's sister! Out of all people, I'm the king's sister. Wow.

"Are you taking this well? You kinda bolted out of the throne room." America asked.

"Well? Probably not. Crazy about it? No." Then I remembered something. "Is Faye okay?" America looked at her knees and started picking at her dress.

"She survived the sickness, but…" I leaned forward.

"But what?" America looked straight at me.

"She was taken by rebels this morning."

To Be Continued…

 **I'll try to post a new chapter every Saturday, but it's not guaranteed. Thank you for reading and liking my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Rogue Princess

Chapter 3: Missing A Friend

The sunlight hit my face. I sat up, yawning. For a moment, listening to the birds chirp made me forget about everything. Then it all came rushing back to me. The store robbing, breaking into the castle, getting caught, being thrown in the dungeons, finding out I'm Maxon's sister, and worst of all, learning that Faye was taken by rebels. I sighed, and then walked over to the balcony, staring down at the kingdom below.

"Do you like the view?" I turned around. America was standing in the doorway.

"It is very beautiful. But that's not why I was looking out…out there."

"Why were you?" America came closer, but slowly, like she was afraid she would scare me off if she came too close.

"Mostly to clear my head. But, I mean, I was miserable down there, hiding in sewers when we couldn't go back to our hideout. Now, I'm in the castle, with plush beds," I pointed at the messed-up bed, "maids, guards, dresses, powder rooms. It's just a little overwhelming." America came up behind me and hugged me. I pulled out, then faced her.

"I just-I mean-Faye!" I started crying. I dug my face into her dress and just wept. She wrapped her arms around me.

"America-oh…" Maxon was at the door. I pulled away from America, and ran at Maxon. I caught him in a hug and he seemed surprised. He hugged me back.

"Amalia, we're doing all we can to get her back." Maxon said.

"No, you're not." I hugged him tighter. "You can't. If you send men into a rebel camp, they'll all be killed immediately." I looked at America. "Just tell me. Northern or Southern?"

"Amalia, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've made peace with the Northern rebels." Maxon said.

"So, the Southerners." I said. Maxon looked at the ceiling. "Come on guys. I'm 15. I can take this. I know my best friend is gone. You don't have to try to hide that from me."

"Amalia, there's something we haven't told you yet." America said.

"America…" Maxon ushered.

"She needs to know." She faced me. "Amalia, your friend Faye…guards found her dead body in your old hideout." I stepped back.

"No…" I muttered. "That means they're targeting me! They know where my hideout is! They killed Faye…and they're gonna kill ME next!" I pushed Maxon out of the way and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down my face. Halfway down the hall, I crashed into someone.

"Ow!" I shrieked, falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A female voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-" I looked up. It was… "Marlee Tames?"

"Woodwork, now." She said, with a kind gaze.

"It-It's an honor to meet you!" She chuckled.

"An honor? Why? I cheated in the Selection and was caned in front of everyone. Why would it be an honor to meet me?"

"Because besides America, you were my favorite. I never read the reviews. I knew they lied about you. So I watched you in public and on the Report. You were, I mean are, the sweetest girl I had ever heard of." I looked down at the floor. "I didn't watch your caning. It was too much to handle."

"Well, I'm okay now." She picked up the papers she dropped. "Do you like to play the piano?"

"Yes! Very much!" She held out the papers.

"Then take these. They're sheet music. I was bringing them to America, but she's had enough practice." I grabbed the papers.

"Thank you!" I could feel Marlee's eyes on me as I skipped away. I had completely forgotten about what had happened just moments before. I went to the Women's Room and placed the sheet music at a piano and started playing. The third song in, America came into the room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" I stopped playing and gathered the music. America laughed at my clumsiness.

"There's no need for that. You play beautifully. And please, call me America." Marlee poked her head in the room and went, " _psst!_ " America turned around. Marlee gestured for America to join her in the hall.

"I'll be right back." America announced, before she exited into the hall with Marlee. I reprogrammed the piano to play previous tunes, then quietly followed them. I heard their quiet voices in a room two doors down. I tip-toed over there. I heard a squeal, then silence. I sat on the floor, as close to the door as I dared.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure she'd love to be a part of your family! She said she loves you, right?"

" _Adores._ 'It was an honor to meet you.' That doesn't mean she wants to be my daughter!" With a silent gasp, I realized Marlee wanted to adopt me!

"Is Carter okay with it?"

"More than okay! He loves the idea."

"Then ask her. I'm sure she'd love to have you as a mother." I realized that meant I had to move. I silently ran back to the Women's Room and sat in the piano seat just as they walked in.

"Beautiful, once again." America applauded.

"Amalia? Come here, please." Marlee requested. I walked over to Marlee and stared at her kind face.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"I was wondering…Would you like to be my daughter?" I faked the surprise, but the joy and pride was real.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I would love that!" I hugged her. She hugged me tightly, like if she let go, I'd fall to my death. But I couldn't blame her. I was doing the same thing. Someone lightly knocked at the door. It was a maid.

"Miss Amalia, someone is here to see you." She said in a timid voice.

"Who?" I was confused. _I don't know anyone else…besides Faye, but…_

"A young prince by the name of Cael. He comes from the royal Jenkins family. He wishes to see you immediately." I looked at America.

"Go ahead, little sis." I beamed at the recognition.

"Lead me to him." I told the maid.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Amalia. I must serve dinner. He is waiting in the garden." She was blushing furiously.

"Thank you. Now go fulfill your duties." The maid scurried off. I turned around. "Was that good?" America nodded her head in approval. I hurried downstairs and into the gardens. There was a young man facing the other way. His hair was a light brunette, and he looked muscular. Also, fairly skinny.

"Sir Cael?" The man turned around. Wow, he was gorgeous. With dark green eyes and perfectly rounded lips, he was a match made in heaven. He approached me with a sort of cocky stride.

"Miss Amalia," He took a deep bow. "Or should I say, Your Highness?"

"Oh no, I'm not the prin-" I was interrupted by his hands on my back leaning me down into a dip and his lips softly pressing onto mine. My mind was so overwhelmed with thoughts, it was about to explode.

"How was that?" He smirked, when he finally stopped kissing me.

To Be Continued…


End file.
